The present invention relates to fluid control apparatus, for example, for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment.
The terms "upper" and "lower" as used herein refer respectively to the upper and lower sides of FIG. 1. However, these terms are used for the sake of convenience; the apparatus to be described can be used as turned upside down or as laid on its side.
It is required in recent years that the fluid control apparatus for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment be installable in a diminished space and have channels of reduced volume. To fulfill this requirement, JP-A No. 172265/1993 proposes a unit of at least three monofunctional members (such as a filter, massflow controller and on-off valve) which are directly connected together (integrated).
In addition to the above requirement, a decrease in the number of components, ease of maintenance and reduced pressure losses are also required of the fluid control apparatus for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment. No fluid control apparatus meeting these requirements are known at present.